Asgard
'''Asgard is the Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures, and the successor to the Treehouse. The mega-build is meant to replicate the home of the Norse Gods, "Asgard", as well as for them to occasionally roleplay as characters.' History During an episode of Creature Talk, Nova said that the Treehouse the Creatures had built in Minecraft would be retired and the group would move on to a new series. On January 6, 2013, both he and Kootra started their "Asgard Adventures" and "Adventures in Asgard" series, respectively. The two said that the Treehouse had officially ended, and that Asgard would start out similar to Treehouse, with just the two of them. Other Creatures and possibly guests will appear in future episodes. Guests *Ze Royal Viking - Ep 32 - 42, 89 - Description One glorious day in Minecraft James and Jordan dressed up like Loki and Thor in order to create a brand new Asgard, and many mods will help and hinder them, but the Bifrost will live! Anyway, they were slammed with requests to go back to the tree-house series, and they wanted to make sure that everyone knew that it was DONE for various reasons. In its place, they created this series, a new mega build jam packed with mods that will last for a looonng time. Summary The series started off with Kootra and Nova having to learn the mod, and re-learn Minecraft as a whole. They encountered many troubles as they went along, setting up a temporary house (known as ''The Hive), collecting supplies, and dealing with mobs called "Wanderers" (though they call them suger daddies) and "Tung Monsters". They eventually moved to a village on top of a mountain where they would do landscaping, and start on their project of Asgard. Ze then came in to the series on Episode 32, with no supplies and no prior knowledge of the mods. He also did not have a skin as the Minecraft server was down. Steven (a.k.a. SCMowns) was questioned on putting the Call of Duty sound effects in Nova and Kootra's Minecraft. In episode 52 on Nova's channel, Nova was busy playing with the Forbidden Staffs, which normally turns creatures into silverfish. He upgraded it twice, the first replacing the silverfish with Magma Cubes, and the second time, Nova turned a mere pig into Herobrine. Both James and Jordan lost most of their items in the explosive chaos that followed, as well as creating a sizable crater to the right of the house. Herobrine was said to be dead by Kootra, but everyone (hopefully) knows that Herobrine will return, with a vengence. Until then, the giant crater has been dubbed "Herobrine's Hole" by James. They then went inside the Twilight Forest, and a maze. Many things happened in the maze, such as making another map, and getting ambushed by slimes. Eventually, they got back into the surface. To get revenge on Herobrine's previous actions, they summoned two Herobrines, one after the other, went into Creative mode, and killed them. After this, they finished recording, after Kootra left the server with Nova saying, "Loki wins," then laughing. The next recording session, they added more mods into the server, such as the Portal Gun mod, and the Animal Bikes mod. Meanwhile, while James was making a garden near their house, on a small island below, he tames a dolphin which he accidently named S. Notable Mobs *Sugar Daddies *Tung Monsters *S *Herobrine *Chocobo *Abomination Chocobo *Kootra's Chocobo Notable Places *The Hive *Several Ravines *The House *Nova's Garden *Herobrine's Hole *Herobrine Test Site *Mountain Village *The Nether *Rainbow Bridge Mods Several mods were installed by the Creatures' friend, SCMowns. They include: *Too Many Items * Mo' Creatures * BicBiomeCraft *Crafting Guide *Tree Capitator *SCMowns Configs/Patches *Pam's harvest Craft *RailCraft *Camp Craft *BackPacks *Twilight Forest *Rei's Minimap *Portal Gun *TF2 Teleporters / Other Team Fortress stuff *Legendary Beasts *Animal Bikes Gallery asgard.jpg|Kootras thumbnail ep 1-31 defaultCAMS6H5P.jpg|Kootras Thumbnail ep 32-43 defaultCA4CYC2P.jpg|Kootras Thumbnail Ep 44-53, 55-65 defaultCAYQAFMY.jpg|Kootras thumbnail ep 66- defaultCA01TAGB.jpg|Novas Thumbnail ep 1-51, 53 defaultCAYSV81W.jpg|Novas Thumbnail ep 54- Links Kootra's Playlist Nova's Playlist See Also *Treehouse, the first Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures. *The Ex-Communicated Series, a series that was rebooted due to the end of Treehouse. Category:Series Category:Location